AkiraKatsuro OneWord OneShots OldNews
by Old-News
Summary: Me and my kakkanobi have this thing where we randomly find a word in a dictionary, and we take that word and use it as the theme of an Akira/Katsuro love pairing fic. Randomest pairing ever, but it's awesome! Anyway....yep. These are my A/K fics! Yay. xD
1. 1: Ear

**EAR**

"Damn."

The one word rang throughout the almost empty room, being the first word that either occupant had spoken in the past two hours. Akira was sitting cross-legged on his bed, glaring down at his notebook; Katsurō was typing up an essay on his laptop at his desk. He glanced up when Akira swore aloud.

"Yes, Akira?" Katsurō took the opportunity for a break, and shook out his fingers, which were stiff from typing. He then ran his hands through his orange-brown hair, which was already sticking up due to the many times that Katsurō had performed this action throughout the course of the afternoon.

A dark crimson blush tinged Akira's cheeks, but his voice remained steady and defiant when he replied. "I'm drawing you from the side in my notebook, from what I can see from this position, but I can't get your ear right." He paused, and the blush that was staining his normally pale face intensified a hundredfold.

Katsurō, unperturbed as always, smiled wanly. "You can always come sit down over here and take a closer look. I don't mind." He sighed, and gave the essay on his computer screen a malevolent look. "This paper's going nowhere fast, anyway."

Akira nodded wordlessly. He picked up his notebook and set it on the seat of his desk chair, and then dragged the chair over to where Katsurō sat in his own chair. He sat down quickly, and then reached out a hesitant hand and fingered Katsurō's ear.

Katsurō gave him a nod, looking amused.

Akira proceeded to trace every part of the outside of Katsurō's ear with his thin fingers. When he was done, he placed his pencil on the paper and drew Katsurō's ear faultlessly, as though he had memorized its shape.

Katsurō leaned over and examined the sketch; his expression changed from polite curiosity to genuine interest and finally to grudging admiration. "You're a good artist."

"Thanks," Akira muttered, ducking his head to hide the new blushed that was dancing up his cheekbones once more.

Katsurō gave the drawing another appraising look before returning to his essay. Most of it was out of proportion and misshapen due to distance—except for the ear. The ear was perfect.


	2. 2: Hard

**HARD**

It was nighttime, and the dorm was silent. Katsurō, Akira and Seiji were all sleeping, or at least on their way to doing so. Peace flooded the room like the darkness that smothered it, and three sets of lungs sent slow, gusty breaths of air into the atmosphere, which at the time was heavy with sleep.

Quite abruptly, the silence was penetrated. Seiji began to thrash around in his sleep. His breathing quickened and soon became gasping, and his arms and legs, normally so beautiful and graceful, flailed about helplessly as his head jerked from side to side. He flinched repeatedly, and the bed shook with the force of his motions.

Katsurō slipped off of his bed and padded over to Seiji's, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. He turned on the bedside lamp and then shook the other boy awake, noting that Akira sat up when Katsurō approached.

"Seiji?" Katsurō's voice was rough with sleep. "What's wrong?"

Seiji blinked, still half-asleep, in the sudden light, and pushed himself stiffly off of the pillow and into a vague sitting position. "Had a nightmare," he mumbled.

Katsurō sighed, with both relief and annoyance. "About what?"

Even in the dim light, Katsurō caught Seiji's blush.

"Seiji?"

"C-carrots," Seiji muttered.

Akira let out a snort of laughter. Seiji reached around Katsurō and flipped Akira the bird.

"Hey, hey," Katsurō admonished, smiling in exasperated amusement. "Cut it out." He glanced over at Akira, and then turned back to Seiji. "…What did the carrots do?" he asked, feeling stupid.

Akira snickered, but Seiji's eyes widened, and his face turned white.

"Seiji?" Katsurō prompted again.

Seiji's voice dropped to a whisper. "Th-there were armies…c-cooked c-carrots versus r-raw carrots…and I was their battleground…" He shuddered.

Seiji's words were no more than breaths now, and Katsurō had to lean closer to catch his last few comments. "I'm never eating a carrot again. Never!"

Akira, seeing the expression on Seiji's face, snickered loudly. Katsurō shot him a withering look, which caused Akira to blush deeply and clench his fists under the comforter. He lost track of Seiji and Katsurō's conversation as he beat himself up for making Katsurō look at him like that.

_I'm so stupid! Ugh…after all this time! Why can't I do it right? Why doesn't Katsurō like me?_

He tuned back into the conversation as he harnessed his emotions and forced his blush to recede. The first words he caught were Seiji's: "…hard ones made the soft ones hard by spraying them with hot air, and the soft ones made the hard ones soft by throwing hot water on them. And the hot water and hot air made me hot…"

Akira's blush returned, more fierce than it had been before. _H-hard and soft? What the hell is he talking about!? Is he flirting with Katsurō?_

Katsurō smiled wryly. "Is that when you woke up?"

Akira paused. _Are they still talking about the dream? I thought it was about carrots…was Seiji dreaming that my Katsurō was raping him?!_

Seiji nodded vigorously. "You woke me up. But you were warm and soft, so I thought you were one of the soft ones at first…"

_What the hell!? Seiji was dreaming about Katsurō's…Katsurō's…unhhh…inside his dream, and then Katsurō woke him up with his…his…unhhh…soft? What the hell!? S-stop! Stop. I don't want to hear it. Fuck._

But, of course, neither Seiji nor Katsurō were able to read minds, so neither one knew Akira wanted them to stop talking. So, obviously, they kept talking.

"Does talking about it help?" Katsurō asked tentatively.

Seiji gave a noncommittal jerk of his head. "A bit, I guess."

"Good. I don't think I'll ever criticize your fears again. That sounds horrible."

That was too much for poor Akira. "W-wait," he stammered, "what _are_ you _talk_ing about!?"

Katsurō paused and gave Akira a strange look. "Seiji's nightmare about carrots," he said, looking like he was on the verge of laughing.

All the blood that had fled from Akira's cheeks rushed back to form the deepest blush he'd blushed that night. Akira hid his face in his pillow and tried to shut out the sound of Seiji's raucous laughter.

Katsurō grumbled something under his breath. "I'm going back to bed."

"Turn out the light first," Seiji snickered.

Katsurō grumbled something else and did as Seiji said. He then found his way to his bed and crashed into it.

Soon, his and Seiji's snores reached the ceiling once more. But Akira lay fuming under his blankets.

_How could I be so stupid as to think that Katsurō and Seiji were talking about Katsurō's…dick? Ugh! It hurts just thinking about it. And…and…it was a carrot! D-Damn…_

It promised to be a long night.


End file.
